Taste of Crazy
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Wonderful. His first kiss he got was with the dude he wanted to strangle half the time. JoshuaxNeku one-shot yaoi, language


The Taste of Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own the game. It's too cool for me.

Joh: Yeah I really have no idea what I'm writing.

Jessie: I bet it'll be amazing anyway.

Joh: I doubt that, but we'll see. I'm not sure if I got there personalities right, but I tried.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, smooching

0o0o0o0o0

This was going to drive him insane.

The orange haired boy worked his jaw furiously, eyes narrowed to slits as he reminded himself that he had to trust his partner. Even if his partner _was _an annoying, prissy, stuck-up, manipulative asshole.

_Trust your partner. Trust your partner. Trust your partner. Trust your par-_

Neku's chant was interrupted when said partner pinched his arm. "Neku? Did you space out again, dear?" The silver-haired teen was smirking at him, one hand set firmly on his hip. He reached up his hand to brush back his hair, sighing in an exaggerated way. "I just don't know what I'll do with you."

Neku gritted his teeth before forcing himself to relax his tense muscles and calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. "No, I was just thinking about the mission that we _should _be completing right now." Neku mumbled, tugging his headphones more securely over his ears. He stuffed a hand into his pocket, fingers brushing over the cool surface of his cell phone.

Joshua rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the clothing rack. "Chill, Neku. We haven't even received the mission. We have the day off." He paused then held out a shirt. "You should try this on. It has _you _written all over it." He giggled, making Neku scowl.

How he hated that sound!

"It's probably a trick!" Neku growled, ignoring the shirt Joshua was offering him and resisting the urge to punch the boy. "I know that you have nothing to lose if we get erased but I, on the other hand, do. So can we haul ass already and get going?"

Joshua held up a hand, shaking his head slowly. "No need to be so dramatic… Neku."

Neku felt his frown only darken further. He hated the way Joshua felt the need to say his name every two sentences. And the way he said it… the way he would roll the name off his tongue like he was tasting each syllable.

"I'm not being dramatic I'm being realistic."

The pale teen nodded, folding the shirt over his arm and returning to the task of browsing through the colorful line of clothes. Neku sighed. He obviously had stopped listening. He watched Joshua pick out a few more items before sauntering his way over to the cashier.

"I'll wait for you outside." Neku told him as he brushed his way past him and out of the store. He let out a long breath of relief once he was outside. The music from his headphones drowned out the loud chatter from the busy crowds filling the streets. He leaned against the building and crossed his arms, using this alone time to wonder over the lack of a mission.

He didn't have much time to think, however, since Joshua emerged from the shop a few minutes later. Neku looked up at him and immediately tensed. Joshua was smiling _that _smile again. The smile that always seemed to appear when the silver-haired boy was planning something.

"What?" Neku frowned at him. "Are you done? Can we go now?"

Joshua giggled again, that smile still in place. "Relax. We don't have anywhere to go. Just think of today as… hm… a holiday." He leaned one arm against the wall while reaching out his other to tug playfully on a lock of Neku's hair.

Neku batted him away irritably. "We can't just _relax_. The Game Master is probably going to send us the mission any minute now. We have to be on our toes." He pushed away from the wall and started forward into the crowd. "Maybe we should head back to the Scramble and-"

The usually quiet teen was yanked back suddenly, cut off mid-sentence. His back hit the wall none too gently and he found himself looking up into the satisfied face of his partner. "What the hell Josh?" He narrowed his eyes as he reached up to rub the back of his head that had knocked against the building. "That fucking hurt."

"I told you, you have to relax."

"Oh yeah. Throwing me into walls is certainly gonna mellow me out."

Joshua shrugged before leaning forward so that their foreheads brushed. Neku couldn't help but wince at the close contact and turn his head away. "What are you doing?" he asked warily.

The pale teen leaned even closer, his lips brushing against Neku's cheek as he spoke. "Helping you…unwind."

Neku could practically hear the smirk in his words. He reached up to push Joshua away. To be honest, their close proximity unnerved him. "Thanks, but no thanks." He said bluntly. "Didn't you hear me before? I _need _to be prepar-"

Once again Neku was unable to finish his sentence, as warm lips swiftly covered his own. He froze in shock, stiffening in the silver-haired boy's arms.

It wasn't until he felt a tongue brush against his bottom lip that he snapped back to reality. He shoved Joshua away, blue eyes wide. "What the fuck? Are you _crazy_?" he exclaimed, reaching an arm up to wipe at his mouth.

Joshua was still smiling but somehow looked much more serious than Neku remembered him being a few minutes ago. "Come on, Neku." He breathed, gently pulling the boy's arm away. "Have fun." He grinned at the flushed, bewildered look on Neku's face before leaning in for another kiss.

Neku automatically grabbed Joshua's shoulders to push him away a second time, but stopped when Joshua pushed his body against his so that he was sandwiched between him and the wall.

Neku's head was spinning as his partner's warm tongue moved into his mouth, wrapping and stroking over his own. Slowly, Neku began to kiss back, pouring every inch of his frustration for the boy into the kiss.

His eyes were clenched shut as he fisted his hands into Joshua's crisp white shirt. Neku didn't have much experience when it came to kissing, in fact, Neku didn't have much experience with people at all. Of course, it would be just his luck that his first kiss was with the one _guy_ who managed to annoy him more then any other person he had the misfortune of meeting. And to top that all off he wasn't even _alive_.

Wonderful. His first kiss he got was with the dude he wanted to strangle half the time _and _when he was dead and playing some screwed up Reaper's game in the middle of a crowded street and…

"_Shit_." Neku cursed as Joshua pulled back for them both to breathe. The pale teen trailed hot kisses down his face, yanking on his baggy collar to expose his neck. He sucked roughly on the soft skin there, trailing a hand up Neku's leg and under his blue shirt.

Neku hissed as he felt the cool hand against his skin, eyes fluttering. Was he just as crazy as Joshua for letting this happen?

"Ah…" Neku tilted his head forward, grabbing a fistful of Joshua's silky hair and pulling him up so that their lips could clash. He was only half aware of his headphones being knocked to the ground as Joshua ran his hands through his hair. They bit, sucked, clawed, and tasted each other. The loud noise of Shibuya seemed to fade into the background, completely unheard by the two boys.

Suddenly Joshua pulled back, his pale face seeming a little more flushed. "I almost forgot. There's something I needed to ask Mr. H about." He smiled, eyes taking in the flustered sight Neku made. "To be continued?"

Neku scowled, licking his swollen lips. "Asshole." He muttered, bending down to pick up his headphones.

"Cute." Joshua grinned before motioning for Neku to follow him down the street.

Neku smoothed out his shirt, his body still tingling from what had happened.

_He really was going to drive Neku insane.  
_

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah it's short. This was kind of like a test for me more than anything. I just wanted to try out writing a TWEWY story. So tell me what you think!

Jessie: Well, I don't understand it but I think it's good. -smile smile-

Joh: Why, thank you.


End file.
